Jon snow in warhammer
by keller.blair1
Summary: After falling in love the fantasy universe of Warhammer it made me think how a man like Jon Snow could survive who would he be depending on his upbringing and way of life so these are my ideas of what Jon would be also there will be no character bashing here
1. Vampire Lord

The Blood knight Born 962 IC in the Dukedom of Bastonne Jon's mother died when he was very young - he was always told it was the result of a miscarriage - whilst his sister was taken away by the Fay Enchantress at a young age. His father eventually remarried and had another son, Robb, who would become his favorite. Growing up, Jon always found his father to be cold and distant, and his stepmother bitter that he would inherent Bastonne over her own child. As a child Jon took to sword play almost immediately being instructed by the master-at-arms Goeffroi de Charny He became a squire at the age of eight.

By the age of twelve, he was already unhorsing boys four and five years his elder in the lists and battering seasoned men-at-arms into submission in the castle yard, and by the age of thirteen he was already defeating hardened knights in mêlées despite his skill with the blade he could never earn his father's praise.

Jon's taste for war would develop when a host of greenskins was rampaging across Bastonne's countryside Jon's heart pounded with barely restrained excitement as he knelt before his father, though he felt a tinge of unease. On one hand, this was his chance, at last, to prove himself in the field of battle, and he was full of noble confidence in his own abilities and those of his brother.

He could not deny however that his ageing father had grown frail and sickly of late and prayed to the Lady for his safety. After his father's blessing - which was mostly directed towards Robb, Jon and his brother mounted their horses with a cheer. Squires passed them their weapons and shields, and Jon felt trembling excitement at the prospect of war.

They joined the ranks of the knights as their family's ancestral blade was brought forth to be wielded by their father. It was a bloody battle and many orcs tasted the sting of Jon's blade but even then his father only saw the achievements of his dear brother it shattered any love Jon had for his family so that night in a fit of absolute rage Jon slaughtered his father and brother along with several dozen knight errants skinning their corpses and devouring each sycophantic knight to many it would appear the greenskins were victorious none would know that the young duke had been consumed by evil.

He fled east to the lands of Sylvania the wilds were a perilous place beset on all sides by wolves, daemons and even wretched ghouls Jon was near death huddled by a dwindling fire He raised his head as he heard the sound of horse's hooves on the road, and watched as a knight plodded through the rain towards him. As he got closer, Jon's recognized the knight's heraldry; a distinctive black fleur-de-lys.

it was Betrand D'Mousillon bastard of the duke who had unhorsed him during his brother nameday tourney it seems he had expected to find Jon here as he heard of Robb's tragic death playing on Jon's insecurities and feelings of hatred he offered to give him power like no other the gift of undeath gone was Jon of Bastonne now came Jon the bloody Over the course of the next several years, Jon trained under Bertrand's watchful eye. As an immortal he had decided to take his training more seriously, devoting himself to it with a focus bordering on obsession. Only then had he start to show his true potential. As a Vampire, he eclipsed those expectations and took them to a whole new level. Jon's swordsmanship soon bordered on the sublime, rivalling even the mighty grail knights.

Over the following centuries Jon would lead a reign of terror against the men of the empire and Bretonnia slaughtering any who dared enter His kingdom of undeath. Sylvania became a dead land filled with nightmarish beast where no fair things dare to tread for whispers of a nameless fear the counts of the empire would not speak of it for the truth was far too terrifying to contemplate a vampire had come to again to bring the empire of Sigmar to its knees with legions of nightmarish undead.

As with all vampires the young blood knight was ambitious beyond mortal means, and so he sought to instill his rule to not just Sylvania but the whole of the Empire of Man. He spent the next few centuries perfecting his spellcraft and potent vampiric abilities all the while slowly corrupting the pompous nobility of Sylvania Soon, every major castle within Sylvania was home to a family of long-living nocturnal Vampires, pallid of aspect and arrogant in their rule.

In time, the number of people who went missing grew to exponential numbers. A mysterious sickness, not unlike the one that had killed Otto the pious , had filled the graveyard's of Sylvania as well, pushing the people to their limits and forcing the majority of the peasantry to turn their backs on the gods who couldn't help them, and into the arms of the Cult of the Wiederauferstanden, known by many as "The Cult of the Arisen Dead".

Soon the holy temples were cast down the dead left abandoned on the roads or left to rot under the open sky With his deed enacted, the Count of Sylvania stood upon the battlements of Castle Drakenhof and intoned a terrible incantation from one of the Nine Books of Nagash.

Fueled by the magic saturated Warpstones recovered from Mordheim, the necromancy spell flowed over the unguarded cemeteries of the Gardens of Morr and in an instant, all throughout the province, the dead began to stir. Slowly, every single cadaver in Sylvania began to move towards Drakenhof to answer the call of the Vampire Count.

Thus began the vampire wars for 41 years Jon fought against the fledgling empire of men slaughtering Thousands three times being struck down each time returning even more powerful than ever it all came to fruition when the Vampire lord besieged the city of Altdorf with a great host of undead though a mighty warrior the men of the empire were resolute and with the aid of the Dawi beat back the unrelenting hordes Jon fled returning the his rotted kingdom though none dared to give chase for nothing is more deadly than a cornered vampire thus the noble blood knight sits upon his throne of woe in the dark lands of Sylvania biding his time ready to make war upon the empire should the mood strike him.

Physical appearance: Jon has the long face of the Bastonnes, with dark, hair falling around his shoulders like cascading midnight and grey eyes so dark they almost seem black. Jon resembles his father, Lord Eddard of Bastonne the only gift his late father bestowed upon him He is graceful and quick, and lean

Companions: Ghost a cunningly savage Giant wolf Jon took from a pack of greenskins he reveals in the hunt and slaughter his eyes burn like the fires of chaos his fur pale as death

firefoot a great nightmare clad in pitch black barding inscribed with motif of dragons and painted with disturbing icons of necromantic power.

Daenerys of Artois noble daughter who craved a life of adventure and danger eventually dabbling in sorcery and necromancy she is cruel, vain, haughty, quick to anger and viscously jealous if Jon should show affection for any but herself She has violet eyes, pale skin, and long, pale silver-gold hair. Daenerys is slender of frame, with small breasts. A beauty beyond compare

equipment: shield of the blood a large heater shield rimmed in blackened steel embossed with Jon's personal sigil the dragon of Bastonne colours reversed quartered with a prancing wolf white on black it is a stout shield that will block the swings of a raging minotaur

ring of unlife a lustrous band of gold clasped with a large sapphire augmenting Jon's potent necromantic ability allowing him to raise hordes of undead with ease

Anglachel iron that fell from heaven as a flaming star a malevolent blade forged from the blackened steel of the chaos dwarves it is eager for battle to taste the blood of damned souls thought the blade is black as the void its edges shine like pale flame


	2. Dragon lord

The Dragon Knight Born 2430 in the city of Tor Caled he is a true knight of renown. Before assuming the mantle of a warrior Jon led a simple life in the city of Lothern with loving parents his father a former phoenix guard and his mother a retired court wizard from Bretonnia young Jon was destined for greatness joining the armies of Caledor upon reaching his 16th nameday he would serve with distinction as a marshal of the Dragon princes touring the world furthering the influence of the High Elves from the pomp and pageantry of Bretonnia to the hallowed halls of the mighty dwarves by his 25th nameday Jon had seen more battle and bloodshed than High elves with centuries of service.

Jon served honorably in the wars of expansion as a captain under the command of General Eltharion fighting from the jungles of Lustria to the blackened walls of Naggaroth it was all for naught as Jon had grown disillusioned with this horrid conflict after seeing many of his comrades cut down so the young half elf threw aside his rank becoming a simple wanderer haunted by the horrors of battle after many years Jon found himself in the city of Altdorf he had never been one for the gods but after consulting a priest the old warrior would dedicate himself to the imperial college Jon spent the next two decades finding tranquility through meditation and practicing many facets of magic especially the lore of fire, however this life would come to an end when Jon was forced to flee the city for murdering corrupt guards who were extorting the temple and shopkeepers his time in Altdorf had taught him that pacifism was no way to live sometimes violence in defense of the weak was necessary.

After fleeing the empires borders Jon traveled east to the great ocean troubled by dreams of fire and blood something was calling him home, so he chartered a ship and set sail for Ulthuan.

After weeks of travel Jon was home the blessed isle of his kin while many would expect him to visit Lothern he felt drawn to the aged land of Caledor home of the illustrious dragon princes traversing the highest peaks he found the lair of a monstrous dragon many would have ran in fear but not Jon who felt a connection with the great beast after several weeks Viserion had bonded with the half elf elevating jon to the rank of dragon rider.

Jon spent the next decades traversing the known world slaying vampires, giants, minotaur's, daemons, and hordes of greenskins gaining fame as a mighty warrior.

After amassing a vast fortune he purchased a lovely estate in the Dukedom of Couronne acting as an advisor to the lion of Bretonnia Louen Leoncoeur, during the end times Jon would fight beside this mighty king of men riding out to recapture every hold of the noble Bretonnia lords astride Viserion burning the hordes of chaos to ash his greatest act of heroism would take place during the fall of Altdorf where Jon plunged into the fray, first slaying a monstrous Hill Troll of Nurgle and then a titanic Cygor, plunging Blackfyre into its baleful eye.

Seeing a single, untainted area within the city, Louen and Jon set forth to defend it from Nurgle's hordes. This was Altdorf's Temple of Shallya. Within the temple's courtyard Louen and Jon fought against Ku'gath Plaguefather, Nurgle's mightiest Greater Daemon, further empowered by the unnatural mucus-rain surrounding the besieged city. Even amid all the terror and filth, those Shallyans who witnessed the fight were struck by the knight's sheer beauty they fought like men possessed cutting down hordes of Daemon's Though They fought valiantly, Louen was eventually felled by the Nurgle-Empowered Festus the Leechlord.

However, even as Festus's plague-saw parted muscle and severed ribs, Louen fought back against the pain. He stared straight into the face of his killer and cracked a grin. This enraged the Leechlord further, but before he could twist his plague-saw deeper, he was slain by the newly arrived Vlad von Carstein, so it was that Jon of Caledor and Louen the lionhearted held the line against chaos as true heroes of Bretonnia.

Louen was honored by his knights buried in a magnificent marble tomb overlooking the lush field of Couronne.

Jon would return to the city of his birth a conquering hero who beat back the forces of chaos settling is a lovely estate overlooking the Grand Harbor content to live out the rest of his days as a lord of Lothern. Though it seems fate had other plans for the half elven lord on the eve of the war against the forces of chaos Finubar the seafarer was slain by Khainite assassins throwing the princes of Asur into turmoil as none could decide who should be crowned as the next phoenix king though crippled by indecision one thing was absolute the Druchii must pay for their treachery after months of debate a compromise was reached For their next king, the Asur chose Jon of Caledor hero of the wars of chaos known to the world as the white dragon, one who would seek to end the threat of Naggaroth for all time.

Jon's begrudgingly accepted the position as he knew the dangers of dark elf expansion, He began to train more and more soldiers, until he had rebuilt the Asur armies to a strength not seen since the time of Aenarion.

The armies of the Ulthuan and Naggarond waged war against each other for decades it was a brutal conflict each side fighting with a ferocity not seen since the elder days. After several costly loses it appeared that the Druchii had the upper had until the battle of the burning sea where Jon took to the skies on Viserion and utterly crushed the Dark elf fleet the seas rain black with the blood of thousands of elves none could match the new phoenix king astride his great drake after this decisive victory Jon would spent the next few months gathering his strength calling for all able bodied Asur report for duty even sending word to his wood elf kin who responded with a great host of warriors, archers, and woodland beast it was thus that a great host 150,000 strong set out from the blessed isle eager to eradicate their hated kin once and for all.

The army landed on the shores of Naggarond at the aged colony of Arheim quickly establishing a beachhead command of the army was divided with Jon leading the bulk of the Asur forces while his woodland kin were led by Araloth Hook-Blade their route was clear marching directly from the beachhead northwest upon the banks of the sulfur river they were met with fierce resistance from several shade battalions it was a short battle as theses lightly armored scouts couldn't handle their sheer numbers after several hours of skirmishing the Druchii scouts retreated though it wasn't a true victory as they continued to harass the flanks of the oncoming army next came the aged ruins of the circle of destruction a nightmarish place where the Druchii priestesses conducted hedonistic rituals the site was quickly purified as none wish to linger in this hellish temple.

the campaign across the isle would continue though the Asur-Asrai forces were met with little resistance as Malekith had pulled most of his armies back to Naggarond leaving only token resistance in the form of Manticores, Hydras, and several battalions of cold ones it was then after months of battle that the army came upon the blackened walls of Naggarond eager for Druchii blood.

The siege of Naggarond was immortalized in dozens of song and poems as three noble races fought tooth and nail for survival after nearly a year the dark elves were starving and desperate both sides sustaining heavy losses all seemed lost for the Druchii as a boulder finally shattered the great ice gates it was then that Malekith strolled out with his blackguard clad in glittering black iron plate what followed was one of the greatest duels witnessed by these aged warriors as Jon and Araloth locked blades with the heir of Aenarion alas Malekith was a true warrior of renown a cut down Araloth.

Though Jon was a magnificent warrior even he couldn't overcome such a mighty opponent His strength was waning as time and again the blows began to take its toll upon his body. Finally, Jon began to give ground and eventually fell to one knee.

At that sight a cry of pain came from the Asur troops. Tasting victory, Malekith savored the moment before he prepared to deliver the killing blow. Jon was overwhelmed with pain, but in his heart he wished to continue for, should he have fallen that day, the lands of the Ulthuan would be ravaged by war, plundered and its people murdered it was when all hope has faded that Malekith let out an anguished cry of pain Jon looked up to see a slender blade had pierced his chest it was held by a beauty beyond compare a woman he knew all too well Arianne high priestess of Atharti with little time to act Jon gripped blackfyre with new found vigor and swung with all his might cutting through plate skin then bone Malekith's head rolled onto the ground his body fell limp and useless the great witch king had fallen the war was won Jon succumbed to his injuries and passed out the last thing he remembers is Arianne's voice.

Jon awoke weeks later in the royal palace of Lothern his wounds bandaged it was then he heard a clatter as a Asur mage dropped his tray of herbs and tonics the healer quickly returned with princess Arianne who nearly broke down upon seeing her love awake he embraced her eagerly and shared a passion that rivaled even the gods of old.

The following centuries saw the Asur reach new heights of power not seen since the elder days Jon proved a wise and able king restoring relations with the Dawi dwarves, the empire of man, and even the kingdom of Bretonnia it was momentous step for the elven people who viewed the humans as a lesser race the remaining Druchii were permitted to return to Ulthuan provided they renounce their hedonistic gods and reeving ways it showed that the elven people could live in harmony that the scars of the past could be mended that love could blossom between bitter enemies.

It was in the 3rd year of his reign that Jon took Arianne of Naggarond as his bride their marriage was one of love and understanding each working to curb the others worst tendencies it was thanks to Arianne that the courts of Lothern became a place of light and beauty and music rivaling that of their elder kin trade would flourish and the elven fleets would explore the wider world establishing many new colonies Jon was remembered as a wise and noble king. After a rule of over 700 years, Jon the white dragon died peacefully in his sleep.

Physical appearance: Jon is dashing half elf of 70 name days with lustrous black hair and bright purple eyes that reflect his mood, turning soft as twilight or hard as amethyst. His heavy black hair is thick on his chest and coarse around his sex. He is a very tall man Arianne estimates his height to be six and a half feet; As a young adult, Jon was a handsome, clean-shaven man, with rough and hard hands. He is strong and powerful, and muscled "like a maiden's fantasy

Companions: Legin dínen (Swift and Silent) a noble great wolf who Jon saved from the greenskins when he was but a pup he reveals in the hunt and adventure with fur as pale as marble and eyes like glittering rubies

Thilivern gaya (White Dread) He goes by many names the white death, lord of the skies, a living hurricane, Viserion's scales are cream, but his horns, wing bones and spinal crest are gold colored. His teeth are shining black daggers. His claws are black and sharp. His eyes are two pools of molten gold and his flame is pale gold shot through with red and orange. Viserion has a roar that would send a hundred Minotaur's running. Although his true color is cream. he is often referred to as the white dragon.

Arianne of Naggarond Daughter of the mighty Witch-King Malekith she is a high priestess of Atharti goddess of pleasure and indulgence Arianne has been smitten with Jon since she faced him on the field during the siege of Naggarond. She is a beauty beyond compare Arianne is buxom and beautiful, with light grey skin, large dark eyes and long, thick black hair that falls in ringlets to the middle of her back. She has full lips, a husky voice, and round ripe breasts with huge dark nipples. Favoring her mother, Arianne is short, standing at five foot two. She is vain, prideful but sultry and flirtatious though prone to showing great jealously even cruelty when any other woman takes an interest in Jon

Equipment: Elith-Anar - The Dawn Spirit" was a mighty Elven lance, an ancient artefact brought to Athel Loren long ago from distant Ulthuan. It was crafted from pale wood inlaid in silver, and its curving vamplate guard had been carved in the likeness of a dragon's head. The lance was imbued with potent magics and its blade blazed with a pale fire.

Blackfyre a mighty relic weapon, first gifted to the dragon lords of old Caledor forged from the finest silverine the sanctified blade was steeped in righteous power. As Jon wielded this blade, it would catch the sun's rays, dazzling his enemies as he charged into battle.

Shield of the dragon: An exquisite heater shield rimmed with silverine bearing Jon's coat of arms a prancing great wolf, on an black field quartered with a white dragon with golden eyes breathing yellow flame on a black field.

Narya ring of fire: An incredibly powerful ring blessed by the eternal flame of Asuryan it was gifted to Jon by his father upon becoming a silver helm it is a magnificent golden band set with a ruby "the stone upon it was red as fire" upon the band is an inscription


	3. Lion of the lady

The King of Bretonnia Born 2500 in the Dukedom of Couronne he is true Bretonnian lord wise in both lore and politics.

Before assuming the mantle of a knight Jon was a poor child growing up in the convent of the Myrmidia never knowing his parents he was left on the orphanages doorstep no note nothing to denote his lineage.

Fortune would favor young Jon as a prominent Knight of the Bastonne took him on as a squire, sadly during his first battle the kindly knight was cut down by an greenskins chieftain who had led a vast WAAAGGGHHH into the kingdoms Jon would slay the monstrous warboss thus avenging the knight who gave him everything a great feat of arms for one so young and upon returning to the city Jon was hailed as a hero for slaying the savage Orc and securing peace for the kingdom.

Jon would rise through the court of Couronne by competing in countless tourneys across the kingdom earning the adoration of the smallfolk by donating the winnings to the various charities and convents across Bretonnia all the while honoring the memory of his late master.

Jon rose to the rank of Guard Captain for King Louen Leoncoeur during these years he would become a confidant for the aged monarch sharing in the joys and sorrow of his reign and while Louen adored Jon for his kind heart and martial skill many a Lord and lady held disdain for the boy viewing his presence at court as a personal slight.

Jon would gain true fame by assisting the king in slaying a coven of rabid Bestalle vampires who had infiltrated the court intent on ruling the kingdom with blood and sorcery, the young lord led the guards and knight errants against the vile beasts personally slaying the covens master an ancient monstrosity known as Hern the engorged this display of courage earned him the epithet of Lionhearted.

In the ensuing years Jon had become a figure of renown. Seeking the Lady's divine favor, he had bested creatures foul and murderous in the forests of the Empire, championed the oppressed in the burning lands of Araby far to the south, and battled alongside Dwarf thanes against screaming hordes of greenskins far beneath the Worlds Edge Mountains.

He had fought and won over a dozen duels of honour, one against a monstrous Ogre Tyrant.

He had battled Trolls upon the frozen oblast of Kislev, rescued a nobleman's daughter from sacrifice at the hands of cultists beneath Altdorf, and emerged victorious from the famed Dance of Blades in the cutthroat city of Sartosa.

He had slain hulking monsters in the blizzards of the Northlands and tracked and killed a dreaded Jabberslythe.

He had been hunted by pallid, blind ogre-kin through the labyrinths beneath the Mountains of Mourn and emerged triumphant.

Jon's quest would come to an end when he slayed a monstrous dragon saving the grand capital of Altdorf broken battered and burned beyond recognition the lady appeared before the young bastard light spilled from every pore of her being, warming his face, and with faltering hands, he reached out and took the chalice. It was heavy, and he felt a strange tingle run up his arms. Looking down into the magical Grail's fathomless depths he saw silent images of his past and future mirrored there, playing out before him.

He drew the chalice up towards his lips, but he hesitated for a moment before drinking. It was said that only those pure of heart and devoid of any hint of taint upon their soul could drink from the Lady's Grail and live.

Drawing in a deep and shuddering breath, Jon lifted the golden chalice to his lips and drank. Supping from the Grail, Jon joined the ranks of the mighty Grail Knights it was then the lady revealed to him a startling revelation he wasn't a mere peasant but the bastard son of Louen the lion sired when his father was a foolish knight errant he must now save the kingdom from his half-brother Mallobaude the Serpent who had cast aside the ladies blessings and marched on her kingdom at the head of an undead horde The defenders of Bretonnia fought valiantly, but in the end, it was all for nothing. Having become injured during a failed cavalry charge, Louen fought his way to the centre of the battle, where he was cut down by Mallobaude in single combat.

With their king's fall, the Bretonnians lost all will to fight. It was in this moment when all hope had faded that Jon came thundering down the hillside crashing into the dukes bodyguards but none could withstand the grail knights onslaught as he cut through the horde before locking blades with the savage creature who in another life he would have called brother it was a lengthy duel but in the end Jon drove the Sword of Couronne into his blackened heart it was in that moment her ladyship appeared eager to congratulate her champion a bastard who defied the odds born with nothing but raised to the rank of king one who would combat the forces of chaos and bring Bretonnia into a new golden age.

Jon's reign was a tumultuous affair the realm left to him was beset by all manner of threats. The Lichemaster Heinrich Kemmler, despite his defeat at La Maisontaal, still lurked in the Grey Mountains with a horde of undead servants.

In the south rumors were spreading of vile rat-men infiltrating the lands of Brionne and Bordeleaux. The northern provinces suffered from raids by the Chaos-worshipping barbarians of Norsca, while other dukedoms were forced to contend with incursions by Greenskin tribes.

Jon's cherished ambition as King was rumored to be the reconquest and rebuilding of Mousillon, which was all but lost to the realm after the Affair of the False Grail and the Red Pox which followed in its wake.

Knights constantly urged him to declare an Errantry War to do this.

However, he was often distracted from this great task by wars along the frontier of the Empire, where ambitious Counts threatened Bretonnian domains. Much like his father Jon encouraged the men of Bretonnia to take up arms in defense of the nation hosting multiple tournaments and Jousts ensuring that the knights of his realm were ready for war though many held Jon in high regard as the man who saved Bretonnia some would never forgave his bastard status and several small rebellions broke out across the Dukedoms but with dogged determination and skill to match Jon crushed his enemies one by one until the dukes has been cowed by the fury of this young lion Commoners and nobles alike spoke of Jon with reverence, likening him to the mighty Companions of Gilles from ages past.

Highly skilled on the field of battle and a master of tactics and strategy, he had never known defeat. As ferocious and noble in diplomacy as he was in war, King Jon the black lion was renowned far beyond the borders of Bretonnia itself and respected by all.

After several years on the throne Jon faced his greatest challenge yet the forces of chaos marched upon the realm of men and the knights of Bretonnia would not sit idle becoming of the ladies foremost champions during the end of days freeing every Bretonnia dukedom he came across it was his heroic defense of Altdorf that would earn Jon the love of the sigmarites cutting down hundreds of Nurgle's servants the battle was costly but in the end the kingdoms of men stood victorious after the war our black lion returned home leading Bretonnia into a golden age her armies mighty her coffers full Jon reigned for 85 glorious years for passing quietly in his sleep surrounded by loyal knights and loving family.

Physical Appearance: Jon is dashing Bretonnia of 16 name days with lustrous black hair and bright purple eyes that reflect his mood, turning soft as twilight or hard as amethyst. He is graceful and quick, and has a lean build a true warrior without equal

Companions: Margaery of Bordeleaux: A Grail Damsel known as the rose of Bretonnia a beauty without equal Margaery has thick, softly curling brown hair and large brown eyes. She has a slender but womanly figure with smooth and unblemished pale skin and small breasts. Margaery is fair and lively, with a shy and sweet smile. She is regarded as the fairest maiden of the kingdoms

Bloodclaw: A magnificent griffon clad in the finest silverine plate that the smiths of Bretonnia can offer he is a deadly beast capable of slaughtering entire battalions

Equipment: The Sword of Couronne: A mighty relic weapon, first gifted to the Grail Companion Carleond, and wielded by many heroes of Bretonnia's past. It was forged from the finest silverine and was quenched in the mirror pools of the Great Forest. A purified weapon of the Temple of the Lady, the sanctified blade was steeped in righteous power. As Jon wielded this blade, it would catch the sun's rays, dazzling his enemies as he charged into battle.

The Lion Lance: was a mighty relic weapon carried by the kings of Bretonnia's past, granting the wielder enhanced strength and striking with a relentless fury.

The Tabard of Kings was a magnificent embroidered tabard which had been passed down through Bretonnia's greatest Kings, enchanted with powerful counter-spells it protected its bearer against enemy magic.

The Armour of Brilliance was a near impervious relic of holy might, once worn by the famed Grail Knight, Agilulf. The dazzling light from the amour's polished plates made it painful for dark beings to even look upon their foe.

The Crown of Bretonnia: shone with a golden light and was blessed by the Lady herself, enhancing the character of its wearer and inspiring those near him.


	4. High King Of Stone

The Dwarven lord Born 2420 IC in the fortress city Karaz-a-Karak into the legendary Angrund clan Jon was the first half breed of the dwarven people his father an accomplished Rune Smith while his mother was a simple human merchant from the city of Altdorf from a young age Jon's talent for warfare was apparent He received his first Waraxe at the age of three, and took to it at once.

Jon was trained in the ways of war by Durin fellhammer, the master-at-arms of Karaz-a-Karak. He became a thane at the age of eight. By the age of twelve, he was already defeating beardlings four and five years his elder in the lists and battering seasoned men-at-arms into submission in the sparring spits, and by the age of thirteen he was already defeating hardened iron-breakers in mêlées his father gave him his silverine hammer known as thunder-bringer, as a nameday present when Jon turned thirteen in 2433 AC.

On his 16th nameday Jon would enlist in the armies of Thorgrim Grudgebearer high king of the dwarves as he waged war against the monstrous skavens and goblin kin who has infested the mountain halls Jon would spend the next decades traversing the hallowed fells of his father's kin slaying hordes of skavens, greenskins, and the monstrous goblins who had claimed the forgotten holds of the ancients by the time of his 19th nameday Jon had seen more battle then dwarves triple his age.

In 2439 IC Jon ventured to the realm of his distant king Belgar Ironhammer born as Belegar Angrund and known by his followers as the True King of Karak Eight Peaks, the current leader of the illustrious Angrund clan Thorgrim's rule took up where Alriksson's had left off — reminding his race (and their enemies) that although the Dwarfs no longer had the power they once did, they were still a force in the world.

One by one, ruined strongholds were reconquered. Progress was slow, as the Dwarfs fought grimly to establish footholds amid the ruins of their ancestors' splendor. Thorgrim's most ambitious plan was his attempt to rally the clans to aid Belegar, son of the recently deceased Buregar, in the task of re-taking Karak Eight Peaks.

Since its fall, more expeditions had tried to resettle Karak Eight Peaks than any other hold, but all had ended in failure.

These campaigns were horrid affair even by the standards of dwarves as Jon was embattled each day venturing out with raiding parties taking inches of ground from the fetid skaven many would have given up hope but not Jon he fought like Grimnir reborn shield stout feet firm as he led his brothers to victory after blood soaked victory Belegar was impressed by this young warrior and named him commander of the iron breakers after many long years of battle Karak Eight Peaks was cleansed of the skaven menace and was as it once had been in the elder days a shining hall filled with light, beauty and music the harpers harped, the minstrels sang, And at the gates the trumpets rang. Many years later when the book of grudges had been wiped clean Jon would be crowned high king of the dwarves a momentous undertaking for one so young, but all had faith in Jon Iron heart the mighty warrior born of blessed stone.

Jon's reign as high king was prosperous as he restored relations with the noble Asur after centuries of hostility gold flowed into Karak-a-Karak like a river and the aged fells of their ancestors were recovered but his greatest achievement was the eradication of the chaos dwarves these monstrous kin worshipped the dark golds who had nearly brought the world low after several bloody years their blackened halls were cleansed and riches plundered all rejoiced as the demise of these horrid creatures and the prestige of the dwarves was known far and wide.

Jon would go on to codify a single set of laws bringing the clans even closer together hoping to erase the indemnity of ages past even going as far as to pen trade agreements with the phoenix king.

his reign lasted 400 years passing away in the noble halls of Karak-a-Karak surrounded by dozens of children, grand-children and great grandchildren all would mourn this noble king mightiest among dwarves and man.

Physical Appearance: Jon is a mighty warrior 6ft foot in height a giant by dwarven standards with a powerful build benefitting a warrior his eyes are a remarkable shade of grey akin to pools of melted steel

Companions: Ghost a mighty great wolf of prodigious size who has aided Jon in many a battle often serving as a mount when needed

Sansa of Montfort a noble of unmatched charm and grace Jon met her when Thorgrim visited her father's estate she is a dazzling beauty with eyes like sapphires and hair kissed by fire they are madly in love and soon to be wed

Equipment: Axe of Grimnir - Before Grimnir disappeared into the north, he gifted his son, Morgrim, one of his legendary axes. The skill of placing so many master runes onto a single item has been lost, but the axe itself has been passed down through the generations, borne in turn by each High King of the Dwarfs.

The Armor of Skaldour - Protected by powerful runes, the Armour of Skaldour has turned countless blades and protected Thorgrim through many bloody battles and assassination attempts.

The Dragon Crown of Karaz - The Dragon Crown has been worn by the High Kings since the founding of Karaz-a-Karak.

The Great Book of Grudges - The Dammaz Kron recounts every deed of infamy perpetuated against the Dwarfs, scribed in the blood of kings and infused with anger and vows of vengeance


	5. Demigryph Knight

Demigryph Grandmaster Born in 2470 IC in the Imperial Capital of Altdorf he is a true warrior of eternal renown of the empire Jon was raised alongside Karl Franz the boys were inseparable would often roam Luitpold's land from one end to the other. It took almost a full day to ride from Altdorf to the eastern border and back, and as youngsters these lands had seemed impossibly vast and filled with adventure.

They would often purposefully lose their chaperones, much to the distress of those bidden to see them safe and embark on quests and crusades against imaginary foes. The boys rescued many fair damsels from the maws of monstrous beasts and bested many evil knights in those childhood years.

As a child Jon took to sword play almost immediately being instructed by the legendary Reiksmarshal Kurt Helborg He became a squire at the age of eight. By the age of twelve, he was already unhorsing boys four and five years his elder in the lists and battering seasoned men-at-arms into submission in the castle yard, and by the age of thirteen he was already defeating hardened knights in mêlées despite his skill with the blade he could never match Franz.

They would fight alongside each other in many battles purging the empire of Beastmen, Greenskins and even monstrous skaven forging an eternal bond as brothers in arms all was well until Franz's father took ill.

After a prosperous reign of three decades Luitpold passed from a wasting disease plunging the empire into chaos as the elector counts were crippled by indecision some siding with the young Franz other threw their lot in with Boris Todbringer, the Elector Count of Middenland, a battle-hardened and experienced warrior who spent years fighting Beastmen in the Drakwald Forest.

thus the empire was plunged into civil war with Reikland, Stirland, Averland , Wissenland, Talabecland, Hochland supported Franz while Ostermark, Nordland, Ostland, Middenland, Mootland threw their lot in with Boris it was a bloody conflict brother against brother father against son for seven long years' war raged across the empire these campaigns were horrid affair even by the standards of imperials as Jon was embattled each day venturing out with raiding parties taking inches of ground from the traitorous elector-counts many would have given up hope but not Jon he fought like Sigmar reborn shield stout face grim as he led his brothers to victory after blood soaked victory Franz was impressed by his oldest friend and named him Reiksmarshal it was during these brutal campaigns that Jon would meet a lifelong companion known as golden claw a mighty demigrphy who's lair was near the imperial camp in Reikwald forest Jon spent weeks taming the great mount offering sheep and cattle eventually golden claw accepted barding and jon gained a lifelong friend as well as several dozen scars.

after many years Boris was defeated at the battle of Middenland cut down by Jon the rebellion was over now came the arduous task of rebuilding Sigmar's realm.

Upon ascending to the Imperial Throne, Karl Franz wished to prove to his beloved subjects that he was not a man of decadence or greed, but a man that would lead his people in their darkest of times. The Emperor decided that a show of military force could only strengthen his position as the new Emperor, and so he began a military campaign to clear the wilderness of enemy threats. Jon would take command of the imperial troops as they besieged the Norsca raiders it was a bloody battle as wave after wave of barbarian savages were cut down by pike and shot at the heart of the conflict was Jon the brave cutting down dozens in the name of Heldenhammer.

Jon fulfilled the will of the Emperor without question, leading the Imperial armies in combat against the Ogre bandits of Tyrant Breaskus, Greenskin raiders of the Broken Tooth tribe and the Skaven that infested the Howling Hills, site of the famous victory of Mandred Skavenslayer during the Great Skaven Wars.

Jon served his friend faithfully fighting alongside Franz every step of the way none could compare to their courage their patriotism or their martial prowess these were the golden years of the empire Jon's finest hour would come during the Third Battle of Black Fire Pass (2519 IC) When a horde of Greenskins threatened to overrun the county of Averland Time and again, the Greenskins crashed against the disciplined ranks of the Imperial army like a wave upon a cliff.

After many hours of fierce fighting, a clamor arose to the north-east as a wave of Greenskin warriors riding upon massive boars appeared from nowhere and tore through the Imperial artillery. Lead by Warlord Vorbad Ironjaw, the Greenskin cavalry smashed into the left flank of the Empire battleline.

Entire regiments were caught while turning their formation to face the new threat and were easily routed and butchered. A few units' broke ranks and fled, as panic started to spread through the Imperial army.

The Goblins at the frontlines were ruthlessly trampled to death as a new wave of heavily armored Orc warriors and massive Trolls joined the fray. All hope had faded until like a man possessed Jon appeared over the hill astride noble golden claw with a thunderous warcry he charged down the hill and smashed into the orcish lines it was a brutal display as Jon tore through the greenskins fighting his way to the heart of the horde.

Though Jon was a magnificent warrior even he couldn't overcome such a large opponent His strength was waning as time and again the blows began to take its toll upon his body. Finally, Jon began to give ground and eventually fell to one knee. At that sight a cry of pain came from the Empire troops. Tasting victory, the Warlord savored the moment before he prepared to deliver the killing blow.

Jon was overwhelmed with pain, but in his heart, he wished to continue for, should he have fallen that day, the lands of the Empire would be ravaged by war, plundered and its people murdered. He would not relent Jon fought on for hours all that mattered was the safety of his people his armour rent, shield shattered, and body broken he pressed on swinging his rune fang at the Orc's skull and, with a thunderous crack, smote the beast down.

The events of Black Fire Pass were re-enacted and the Greenskin horde panicked and fled the battlefield at the sight of their Warlord's fall with his duty done Jon collapsed from sheer exhaustion From that day on, the name of Jon Hammerhand has been pronounced in the Empire with even greater pride, for all heard tales of the duel And even though in years to come the stories about the battle were embellished and exaggerated, everybody always agreed that on that day, Sigmar himself had fought alongside the noble warrior.

Physical Appearance: Jon is dashing man of 32 name days with lustrous black hair and bright purple eyes that reflect his mood, turning soft as twilight or hard as amethyst. His heavy black hair is thick on his chest and coarse around his sex. He is a very tall man at six and a half feet; As a young adult, Jon was a handsome, clean-shaven man, with rough and hard hands. He is strong and powerful, and muscled "like a maiden's fantasy

Companions:

Ghost a mighty great wolf that has been Jon's friend for many an age when jon marches to war this beast isn't far behind

Golden Claw: Jon's Demigrphy a monstrous beast with the head of an eagle and hindquarters of a panther he is a savage creature who reveals in battle

Rhaenys of L'Anguille: Daughter of the legendary sailor Taubert de L'Anguille she is a beauty beyond compare with hair like cascading midnight, purple eyes, and a slender body. she has been Jon's lover for many years despite being married to the duke of Bordeleaux She is kindhearted, graceful, playful, curious, impulsive, and given to flights of fancy, she loves music, dancing, and poetry.

Myrcella of Couronne: The only daughter of Leon Leoncoeur many desired her hand but none of those weak willed knights captured her heart like Jon the wise whom she loves above all else though she has competition in the form of Rhaenys of L'Anguille often as odds with the woman it is an amusing sight when the two are together each vying for Jon's attention she is a lovely girl gifted with all her mother's beauty but none of her cruelty Myrcella has golden curls, emerald eyes, and full lips.

Equipment:

Runefang of Solland Known as grudge settler a magnificent gromril blade traditionally held by the Reiksmarshal

Shield of Sigmar: A simple heater made from Middenland oak and rimmed with Steel

Ring of Karaz-a-Karak: A magnificent silver band set with a glittering emerald it was gifted to Jon by the dwarven king Thorgrim Grudgebearer it is enchanted against all foul magics


	6. Druchii Lord

Druchii Lord Born 692 IC in the great fortress of Naggarond he is a true lord of the Druchii masterful in the arcane arts and swordplay Jon's childhood was not an idyllic affair his father a sadistic torturer and his mother a slave in service to the hag queen Morathi.

He despised Malus as he raped Lyanna repeatedly when she was a young maiden thus Jon was born a bastards bastard thus began years of cruelty Malus would beat and pummel his son daily under the guise of training him as a true Druchii warrior hours of swordplay and spellcraft all for the singular purpose of turning Jon into a killing machine a simple slave who would never rise against his betters all the while Lyanna was powerless to protect him eventually she was succumbed to the corruption of the Druchii becoming a priestess in the cult pleasure abandoning her son to his cruel fate with little left in the world Jon threw himself into his training taking to sword play almost immediately being instructed in use of both sword and halberd from the finest weapon masters in Naggaroth, many of whom perished during the tutelage.

He became a bleaksword at the age of eight. By the age of twelve, he was already unhorsing elves four and five years his elder in the lists and battering seasoned men-at-arms into submission in the castle yard, and by the age of thirteen he was already defeating hardened Cold Ones in mêlées despite his skill with the blade he could never earn his father's respect.

After many years of suffering Jon grew weary of his father's abject cruelty and jealously so with the help of several Shades slaughtered Malus while he slept removing his eyes, tongue and arms before burning the corpse beyond recognition this display of cruelty attracted the attention of Malekith who praised the young bastard for his ingenuity and offered him a place in the blackguard the prestigious warriors who answer to none save the black lord of Naggarond Jon readily accepted gone was the innocent boy who wished to help the slaves now came Jon bloody blade a monster without equal.

Jon then went on to fight across the world in the Witch King's armies, earning renown and infamy through his cruel exploits in the lands that would eventually become the Empire, Bretonnia and the Badlands, Jon travelled even further abroad. He quested amongst the Worlds Edge Mountains and made war against the primal tribes of men in the blasted Chaos Wastes. Upon his triumphant return, Jon sought out the Captain of the Black Guard, Khanaleth, and hurled him to a bone-splintering death from the east wall of Naggarond.

Malekith, pleased with Jon's ruthless nature, granted him command of the Black Guard, a position he has held for the last four hundred years —the corpses of seventeen challengers for his position now adorn the gates to the Tower of Grief.

Jon's is renowned for taking risks, though always claiming victory in the end. Once he sacrificed half of his army to draw the enemy into a trap, caring nothing for the lives of those who served him. He is an extremely efficient leader and is respected and feared by the Dark Elves under his command.

The next thousand years would be known as the weeping years upon assuming control of the Druchii Jon began to purge his enemies some hauled before the dark council others mysteriously disappear or meet with accidents upon the battlefield these actions have not endeared Jon to the Druchii nobility but he cares little for these pompous lord's he lives to serve the witch king.

After centuries of service Malekith was suspicious of his champion whom had never asked for any reward so he devised a test of loyalty hosting a grand celebration in Jon's honor so in the great tower of the cold king the Druchii nobility gathered to celebrate this lowborn bastard rather than rouse their kings ire it was a magnificent affair the hall decorated in dark satin and velvet a sea of gold brocade and blackened plate truly a momentous accomplishment for the young commander it was then at the stroke of midnight that the cultist of pleasure entered the hall to serve as the evening's entertainment though not all was well in the midst of this throng was a woman clapped in iron she was a beauty beyond compare with chestnut curls, long face, and steel grey eyes none of the Druchii recognized this priestess save for Jon it was the woman who had abandoned him that loathsome whore who chose the priesthood over her own son he looked to the king and saw mirth dancing in his dead grey eyes Malekith raised his hand silencing the hall he spoke in a high cold voice absent levity " **My friends we are gathered here to honor the achievements of my most ardent servant Jon bloody blade though of mongrel blood he has proven himself a true Druchii all that remains is one test of loyalty**" turning to Jon " **Rid yourself of the last shackle of wretched humanity my servant this whore is a traitor to our people and must be shown the error of her ways and who better than my greatest champion rape her then remove her head prove you are more than a fucking mongrel"** after finishing his speech Malekith descended his gilded throne and drew the destroyer from its sheathe then plunged it into the obsidian floor looking at his champion expectantly.

Many would have hesitated but not Jon the years of cruelty and suffering all came crashing down and in an orgy of screaming and blood Jon took her on the cold floor again and again while the Nobles cheered him on after several hours it was over Lyanna was but a broken shell of pleasure and depravity it was in that moment when she gazed upon him with sadness that Jon in a fit of rage grabbed the destroyer and savagely hacked Lyanna beyond recognition in a shower of blood he proved his loyalty in the eyes of the nobility and his king.

In reward for his cruelty Malekith gifted Jon with the egg of a mighty black dragon whom grew to a great size Jon dubbed him Ancalagon the black death. Ancalagon would remain with his half breed master for centuries terrorizing the known world burning whole cities to cinder, the black rider ever loyal to Malekith whom he would see sit upon the throne of the Asur.

Jon's greatest acts of cruelty would take place during the invasion of Ulthuan When upon the back of Ancalagon burned 50,000 high elves to ash this massacre was known as the day of fire the Asur fled to Lothern it seemed that the Druchii would finally crush their hated kin until Teclis Magelord of Saphery lead a daring counter charge against his blighted enemies calling upon aged magic he banished the witch king to the vile realms of chaos and it was thus that the dark elves were beaten back snatching victory from the jaws of defeat with the supposed demise of his master Jon returned to Naggarond to restore order many vied for the vacant throne but none would openly challenge the lord of dread so its thus that Jon awaits for Malekith to return ever vigilant ever cruel.

Physical appearance: Jon is dashing Half Druchii with lustrous black hair and bright purple eyes that reflect his mood, turning soft as twilight or hard as amethyst. His heavy black hair is thick on his chest and coarse around his sex. He is a very tall man Elia estimates his height to be six and a half feet; As a young adult, Jon was a handsome, clean-shaven man, with rough and hard hands. He is strong and powerful, and muscled "like a maiden's fantasy

Companions: Ghost a cunningly savage Giant wolf Jon took from a pack of greenskins he reveals in the hunt and slaughter his eyes burn like the fires of chaos his fur pale as death

Ancalagon the black: Ancalagons scales are black, his horns and spinal plates are the color of beaten gold, and his eyes are molten gold pits. His teeth are black as well. His flame is black fire shot with red and the wash of its heat can be felt thirty feet away. His wing flap sounds like the clap of thunder. He bleeds black blood.

Elia of Saphery: An Asur maiden of eternal beauty she craved a life of battle and bloodshed not befitting a sorceress of the high elves it was during the siege of Ulthuan that she met Jon as was instantly smitten going so far as to kill her fellow maidens before destroying the gates of Saphery allowing the Druchii to slaughter the inhabitants she is very beautiful, slender, with black eyes, and a large chest. most would see her as a good gracious lady but alas it is merely a ruse to hide her darker tendencies.

Equipment: Spellshield a large tower shield not dissimilar to the shield of his master crafted from meteoric iron it can absorb magic and then unleashes the energy back at the foe.

Darksister a mighty relic weapon, first gifted to the Druchii lords forged from the finest meteoric iron the blade was steeped in malevolent power. As Jon wielded this blade, it would catch the sun's rays, dazzling his enemies as he charged into battle.

Viyla also called the Ring of Air, the Ring of Firmament, or the Blue Ring a mighty relic that once belonged to the phoenix king it is said that it increases vitality and the wearers magical abilities Jon claimed it when he slaughtered several white lions during the siege of Lothern


	7. Bloody Baron

The Great Reaver Jon was born as a member of the Harkoni, a tribe of hillmen that lived near Lahmia a millennium before the birth of Sigmar. He had a military career in that city, and eventually was appointed leader of Lahmia's harbour guard by Abhorash. Jon was a peerless warrior even in those days, and ancient scrolls found in the sandy ruins told of his legendary skill and loyalty, his heart filled with love for his people, but with an even greater love for his queen alas this idyllic life not last for all her beauty Neferata was a cruel woman wholly devoted to the dark arts of Necromancy taken from the cursed tome of Nagash through much trial and error created a necromantic potion of immortality gone was the mortal queen of Lahmia now came Neferata the first vampire. Gifting the rest of her court with her dark gift, she took a liking to Jon, who she saw as a pure and noble man that she could corrupt. Drawing him in with her supernatural allure, she made false promises of love and devotion, enchanting his mind and tricking him into drinking her befouled blood. Tainted with vampirism this gift of unlife brought about a marked change in the young warrior he became far crueler and wrathful absorbed by an eternal thirst for blood though he still felt some semblance of honor so Jon made a set of rules for the trueborn to follow, ostensibly as a way of protecting themselves from discovery. They would only prey on criminals and slaves, not ordinary citizens, from then on. Also, they were forbidden from feuding amongst themselves, and no trueborn could kill another. Neferata was all to eager to indulge her new plaything and under her watchful eye Jon became a mighty necromancer able to call upon legions of aged soldiers that rested beneath the desert. They spread their curse to many at the Lahmian Court this way, including Chief Judge Maatmeses and the court vizier, Harakhte. So began her Deathless Court, the trueborn who would be masters of the lesser Vampires they create but after centuries of uncontested rule Alcadizaar the Conqueror a mighty priest king gathered an army from all cities and the realms of Araby and the Southlands Arriving at the city, they were horrified to be met not only by the military of Lahmia but also by an army of the dead raised from their rest by W'soran. Fighting back their fear, Alcadizaar's troops brought battle to the Undead. Though outnumbered, the army of Lahmia could be continually replenished, the dead rising as soon as they fell. Many vampires were forced to flee but those that didnt made their stand on the steps of the holy temple Jon and Abhorash lead the defense for a full week, withstanding the spells of Zandri's high priests and the alchemical fire of their war machines. Alas Jon was abandoned when his mistress fled though Neferata was heartbroken to leave her first follower and Abhorash took his remaining disciples thus Jon faced down the remaining priest kings though a mighty warrior even the mightiest can be felled by a single arrow and he was pierced by many Alcadizaar's laid low the young vampire and sealed him inside a dark sarcophagus far from Lahmia Jon passed out of known history until 876 IC, when the annals of the Empire of Man record that a Norsca raiding party attacked an Imperial merchant ship and took everything of value from within its holds. Unfortunately for the raiders, this included the sarcophagus of Jon the wise The Norse ship must have then headed south towards Lustria, perhaps pursued by Imperial ships or perhaps just searching for new lands to plunder and by the time the longship broke apart on the shores of Lustria, all its crew had undergone a marked change in both allegiance and vital signs the Norse had either been enslaved or turned into Undead and now served a new master the Vampire Jon the bloody. Though stranded many thousands of miles from home, Jon never looked back and took his newly indentured vassals on a march of conquest, carving out a realm for himself on the eastern coast of the southern continent of Lustria. after becoming a pirate Jon turned into unpredictable man, known for his delight in playing vicious mind games and waging psychological warfare on anyone around him. He is hated by his living servants for this reason though none would tell him this mind you unless they wish for their guts to be rigging. A skilled warrior and manipulator, Jon is cunning, shrewd, and ruthless. Despite his dangerous and mercurial nature, Jon has little trouble in drawing men to his service, especially freaks and fools. While most vampiric captains keep the lion's share of plunder, Jon takes almost nothing for himself. The winds and currents along that stretch of coast proved to be incredibly treacherous to unwary vessels and, over time, Jon's army became swollen with the lifeless corpses of all manner of unfortunate mariners. This stretch of coast was later to become infamous as the "Vampire Coast" because any Elven ship which passed too close was destined to meet a dire fate. High Elf naval captains also reported ghostly ships in the fog, and a siren-wail that lured sailors to their doom. Jon would terrorize the oceans of the world earning renown and infamy through his cruel exploits in the lands that would eventually become the Empire, Bretonnia and the Badlands, Jon travelled even further abroad. He quested amongst the Worlds Edge Mountains and made war against the primal tribes of men in the blasted Chaos Wastes. ever eager to test his abilities seeking to only the mightiest enemies whether chaos champions, ogre tyrants, even mighty Greenskin chieftains after centuries of reeving, raping and pillaging word reached Jon that his queen yet lived and after much deliberation the mighty warrior decided to seek her out at the silver pinnacle an ancient Dawi fortress where the vile queen kept court upon his arrival Jon was greeted by Neferata who was overjoyed her first servant had survived all these years their reunion was one of abject passion upon silken sheets under the light of the autumn moon the aged raider took his queen conquering her as he wished too all those centuries ago she christened her new husband lord of the pinnacle, defender of Nagash, dread lord of the high seas and his personal favorite arch commadore. Jon would Join his distant cousin Vlad Von Carstein when the latter launched the vampire wars it was Jon damned fleet that seized the cities of Marienburg and the entire province of Nordland slaughtering everyone in sight and raising them as new soldiers it was during the siege of Marienburg that the Reaver met Rhaella Von Carstein a noble of Sylvania who was kin to Vlad after witnessing Jon disembowel a Reikland knight with his bare hand she was instantly smitten and as the siege progressed they would eventually share a bed much to Neferata's rage she tried to have Rhaella killed but Jon jumped to her defense the lady of Nagash agreed to spare her but on the condition that Jon shall never take another women but Rhaella. at the end of the vampire wars after Vlad's supposed demise at the hands of the sigmarites Jon would lead his kins shattered army back to Sylvania and took up the lordship of those lands until his kin sees fit to return and there he now sits a lord by his own hand powerful and monstrous.


End file.
